


counting blessings (among other things)

by lovethybooty



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: District 4, District Four, F/M, Fluff, Post-70th Hunger Games, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Prequel, coping methods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethybooty/pseuds/lovethybooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie Cresta finds solace in counting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	counting blessings (among other things)

**Author's Note:**

> I wss out and about and found this little canvas that read, "When I count my blessings, I count you twice." And thus, this little thingy was born!

She finds solace in counting. It doesn't take long to realize that it keeps her world a little bit neater, helps her pick up the pieces accidentally left behind. She counts anything and everything to keep herself busy- the number of mugs in her cabinets, the number of sea shells in her jar, even the seagulls that land next to her in the burning sand. And while she counts many material things, she also counts a lot of the less tangible aspects of life. Annie often finds herself counting how many strange voices she's heard that week, or the number of words she won't allow herself to say aloud. She counts nicer things too, like everything she loves about the beach and Four and the little blessings life still has to offer. When she counts her blessings, however, she always makes sure to count Finnick Odair twice.


End file.
